This application claims the priority of German application 101 16 216.2, filed Mar. 30, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement for moving an airplane door swivellably disposed on a supporting arm, the supporting arm being swivellably disposed on an opening frame of the fuselage, and including a driving device for lifting and lowering the door and another driving device for swivelling the door and the supporting arm arranged. The airplane door is a passenger door. The moving of a door during the opening or closing operation relates to the swivelling of the door as well as to the lifting and lowering of the door.
A driving device, which operates by way of a lift shaft disposed in the door, is assigned to the lifting device. This lift shaft is moved by the driving device by way of power transmission elements. At its ends, the lift shaft has roller levers which can be disposed in receiving elements of the frame. The roller levers are moved completely out of the frame-side receiving elements only with the start of the swivelling.
The swivelling motion is generated by another driving device. In the case of a known door, this driving device for the swivelling is in a constant engagement with the supporting arm. The driving device for the swivelling is arranged in the door structure. When the door is lifted, a relative movement of the door takes place with respect to the supporting arm. The driving device for the swivelling is also lifted or lowered with respect to the supporting arm, so that the existing mechanical connection (transmission line) between the driving device for the swivelling and the supporting arm is subjected to undesirable stress. The stress of the constant mechanical connection between the driving device and the supporting arm could result in a play after frequent usage which may lead to a jamming of the mechanical connection.
It is an object of the invention to construct, in the case of a driving device for swivelling an airplane door, the transmission line such that a continuous functioning of the transmission line with respect to an airplane door disposed on a supporting arm is ensured.
This object of the invention can be achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement for moving an airplane door swivellably disposed on a supporting arm, the supporting arm being swivellably disposed on an opening frame of the fuselage, and including a driving device for lifting and lowering the door and another driving device for swivelling the door and the supporting arm, wherein the driving device for the swivelling has a drivable engaging element arranged on its output which, when the door is lifted, engages with a receiving element which is arranged on the supporting arm, and the drivable engaging element and the receiving element form a coupling device for transmitting the swivelling force.
This object of the invention can also be achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement for moving an airplane door swivellably disposed on a supporting arm, the supporting arm being swivellably disposed on an opening frame of the fuselage, and including a driving device for lifting and lowering the door and another driving device for swivelling the door and the supporting arm, wherein the driving device for the swivelling is arranged on the supporting arm and a drivable engaging element is arranged at the output of the driving device, which engaging element, during the lifting of the door, engages with a receiving element arranged at the door, and the drivable engaging element and the receiving element form a coupling device for transmitting the swivelling force.
This object of the invention can be achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement for moving an airplane door swivellably disposed on a supporting arm, the supporting arm being swivellably disposed on an opening frame of the fuselage, including a driving device for lifting and lowering the door and another driving device for swivelling the door and the supporting arm, wherein the driving device for the swivelling is arranged on the frame of the fuselage and a drivable engaging element is arranged at the output of the driving device, which engaging element, during the lifting of the door and the supporting arm, engages with a receiving element arranged on the supporting arm, and the drivable engaging element and the receiving element form a coupling device for transmitting the swivelling force.
This object of the invention can be achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement for moving an airplane door swivellably disposed on a supporting arm, the supporting arm being swivellably disposed on an opening frame of the fuselage, including a driving device for lifting and lowering the door and another driving device for swivelling the door and the supporting arm, wherein the driving device for the swivelling is arranged on the supporting arm and a drivable engaging element is arranged at the output of the driving device, which engaging element, during the lifting of the door and of the supporting arm, engages with a receiving element arranged on the door frame of the fuselage, and the drivable engaging element and the receiving element form a coupling device for transmitting the swivelling force.
The invention has the advantage that, during movement of the lifting or lowering of the door or of the door together with the supporting arm, the transmission line of the driving device for the swivelling is not unnecessarily mechanically stressed and thus a jamming of this transmission line basically does not occur.
other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.